Last Gasps
by NkyOT
Summary: Naruto chokes out his last, and Sasuke promises. Character Death.


**A while ago, I had a twisted little plot bunny. This scrap is the result. I offer it to you as penance for my quietness of late. And, I haven't killed off anyone in a while. It's time for a character death.**

* * *

><p><em>Last Gasps<em>

"Naruto?" Sasuke gasped as he collapsed to his knees beside the blonde's injured body. "_Naruto!_" He took the Jinchuuriki by the shoulders and shook him, desperation clear in his eyes, fear lacing his voice. Naruto's glassy blue eyes stared up at him, clouded with pain, his body trembling in shock.

"S-sas—_**haGH!**_" Blood, dark, wet and burbling, burst over the blonde's lips, the sudden colour harsh against his ashen face.

Sasuke shook his head hurriedly, trying to silence him. "Don't," he said, his voice hoarse, his eyes wide. "Don't talk."

But Naruto either ignored him, or didn't even hear him. He lurched upwards slightly, gripping Sasuke's arm with splayed, blood-stained fingers. His grip was weak, but there was an intense need in his eyes. Blood dribbled over his chin and dripped onto his collar as he tried to speak again.

"_Saszzkay_…" His voice was horridly frail, and Sasuke had to lean in closer to hear him. He could feel the teen's ragged, shallow breath on his cheek. "S-Sasuke, I- I neee—_**hgh—**_eed you to—_**ACK!**__" _He broke off suddenly with a cry, arching up as pain seared through the ripped flesh of his stomach.

Sasuke pushed him to the floor and pressed his hands against the gushing wound with a panicked cry over his shoulder: "_Sakura!" _ His eyes widened helplessly as he watched Naruto's blood ooze between his fingers. "You're an idiot, Naruto," he snapped, "an absolute fucking _idiot!_"

Naruto's hand was restless on his arm, hitting him weakly again and again, to get his attention, and he was trying to speak, trying to say Sasuke's name, but all that emerged from his throat was a wet, hacking cough and a few syllables. He was so damn _persistent_.

"Naruto, dammit, stay _still!_" Sasuke ripped his head up to glare at the bleeding youth, but one look at his desperate, unfocused eyes and his sunken face, streaked with blood, caused any yell to die in Sasuke's throat. "What is it?" Sasuke whispered hoarsely, giving in to the blonde's desperate, mute plea. "What do you need?"

With a gurgled gulp, Naruto tried to speak again, but gave up after only a second; his hand slid from Sasuke's arm and thudded to the floor. Sasuke followed it with his eyes. Weakly, Naruto's fingers twitched, motioning in the direction of his fallen pack.

Sasuke hurriedly snatched it up, and began to riffle through it. "What am I looking for, Naruto?" he asked, "What?"

"Ff—" Naruto spluttered weakly. "Pho-to."

It took Sasuke a few agonisingly long seconds to find the picture Naruto was indicating with his hoarse words. The Uchiha drew the small photo from the pack with shaking fingers; it was creased slightly with wear and tear, but the image itself was clear. Sasuke felt the breath catch in his throat.

"Naruto," he said quietly, disbelief tripping his voice, "Is this…?"

Naruto's hand groped blindly at Sasuke's sleeve, pulling him in closer; his eyes were unfocused, searching the Uchiha's face as if desperately trying to see him. His lips were moving, but he couldn't form words. Sasuke hoisted him up, half supporting, half cradling him. He was scared, he didn't deny it. He could feel Naruto slipping from him. He tried to yell for Sakura again, but the words caught in his throat.

"Naruto," he said. "Naruto, I—"

"_N-ngh…_" The Jinchuuriki grimaced as he swallowed back a wracking cough of blood and phlegm, fisting his hand feebly in Sasuke's shirt. "F-_gmh-_find— T-tell— p-_**ahh**_-pl_ease…_ Sah… Sasuke…" Naruto's other hand rose shakily to touch the pendant at his neck, marring its crystal surface with a faint, bloody fingerprint. It took him so much effort. "Give…"

Sasuke tightened his hold on the injured shinobi, not caring that the blood was staining his own clothes in a large puddle across his chest; Naruto was becoming limp and heavy in his arms, his head beginning to loll as he became faint from blood loss. There was a small but dogged voice in the back of Sasuke's head, telling him that no one could lose that much blood and still— still make it.

There was a hard lump in his throat, and Sasuke wasn't sure how to handle it. He could only pull Naruto's body closer, trying to reassure him in a way that he could still register. He didn't know how much Naruto could still understand, but he leant close anyway and vowed, "Okay, Naruto, okay. I'll— I'll find— I promise. But you've got to hold on now, alright? Just… Just… Oh, _where _is _Sakura?_"

But Naruto didn't answer him. He didn't seem to be able to hear him anymore; all he understood was the consent in Sasuke's voice. A slow, detached smile curved his lips, a dribble of blood slipping from the corner of his mouth. His voice was too soft to be even a breath. "Th-thank…you…Sasuke…Thank…" His grip on Sasuke's shirt faded, his hand slipping into his lap with a soft thump.

Sasuke's heart stopped beating, and a strange keen slipped out from his throat as he stuttered, "N-Naruto?" But there was no reply. Naruto was still, his eyes half-closed and lips parted, as if his last breath had only just slipped from his throat. He was gone.

Sasuke was trembling. He shook his head slightly, muttering, "No… no, you're not… you can't…", as he shook the blonde in his arms. He pressed a hand back to Naruto's wound, but there was no life beneath his fingers. A strangled choke burst from Sasuke's throat. He gasped, and broke. He slumped forward, and hid his face in the curve of Naruto's pale neck to hide his tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto<strong>


End file.
